


I Like You

by milkywaysandnebulas



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Spencer Reid - Freeform, criminal minds - Freeform, spencer reid/reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 00:07:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14629881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkywaysandnebulas/pseuds/milkywaysandnebulas
Summary: Prompt: Something fun and cute with an awkward Spencer Reid.





	I Like You

**Author's Note:**

> I did most of the tagging on my phone and it didn't quite turn out so well because something is wrong with my enter key on there. So I'm sorry if there's not that many tags on my story.
> 
> This was originally posted on my old Tumblr and it was apart of a writing challenge. And this is my first time writing spencer, so I'm sorry if there's some errors or mistakes in here.

Going on the jet she made sure to snag a seat next to Reid making some of her team members chuckle because they all knew her and Reid have a crush on each other but both of them don't want to admit it. On the way to Kansas, the team briefed each other on the case and spewed out theories about what happened to the victims and who the unsub could be. Almost time for the jet to land the jet began jolting due to the turbulence causing Reid to fasten his seatbelt.

Rossi clutching the arm of the chair and the table on the jet as he began making a sign of the cross using his fingers.

"I didn't know you were a bad flyer," Reid said.

"I'm not. I just hate turbulence." He had told Reid.

"You know, turbulence very rarely causes planes to crash." Reid had told Rossi.

"That does me absolutely no good at the moment. Thank you." Rossi replies.

"What we really need to worry about are microbursts - a sudden downburst of air associated with thunderstorms - but small craft like this one, if we hit one of those at the wrong altitude..." Reid told Rossi as he pantomimes an explosion. Before continuing. "Get pulverized."

"I beg of you to make him stop," Rossi exclaimed to the rest of the team as the jet jolted once again because of the turbulence.

But before could spew out another statistic she grabbed him by his tie kissing him softly on his plump pink lips. Reid's face turning red as scarlet due to the kiss. Instantly becoming quiet after the kiss she gave him. Hotch letting it slide as Rossi was the first to speak up.

"That's one way to get him to be quiet." Someone had muttered.

The jet landed on the airstrip before leaving off of it hotch told everyone where to go. Morgan and Prentiss going to meet Lieutenant Beasley at the crime scene, Reid and Rossi going to the M.E.'s office to find out what they can about the victims, while JJ, Hotch, and Y/N went to the police department. Reid not even having time to ask Y/N why she kissed him in the first place?

The black government issued SUV stopped as it pulled up in front of the M.E.'s office. Rossi and Reid climbing out of the SUV walking into the M.E.'s office

"Oh, every slab in the house is full. Could you hold that? Best two weeks ever. I can't apologize enough for the delay. Four years of med school, most of the time, it's old folks with heart attacks and strokes. Now, I'm from New York. Not a, uh, whole lot of action out here in Wichita. You guys are right here." The M.E. told Rossi and Reid as he asked Rossi to hold his lunch as he pushed a cart away from the door before grabbing his after Rossi hands it to him.

"Identical blows to the head," Rossi exclaimed.

"Well, that's what tipped me off. Not to mention, they're both John Does. Kids this age get claimed fast." The M.E. had told Rossi and Reid.

"They had alcohol and Dextromethorphan in their systems?" Reid had declared while reading the M.E.'s report.

"Cough medicine." Rossi insinuated.

"Yeah. See it with a lot of kids. It's a cheap high. Free if you can steal it. And these two had a whole lot of it onboard." The M.E. mentioned.

"What were you able to determine all the damage to the bodies?" Reid had asked the M.E.

"Well, it's mostly consistent with tornado casualties I've seen before.  
You know, lacerations, abrasions massive internal trauma." The M.E said answering Reid's question.

 

"Mostly?" Rossi questioned.

"Well, their limbs- those are chopped off. I'm guessing with an ax or a cleaver." The M.E. stated replying to his question.

 

"Yeah, dull one, by the looks of the tissue damage at the stumps," Rossi commented as he observed the two corpses.

"Cut off postmortem," Reid added.

 

"Well, definitely, but only minutes after they were killed. You see the discoloration? Uh, the decomposition begins almost as soon as the blood supply stops." The M.E. recited as he pointed out the marks on the victim's bodies.

 

"They both have ligature marks on their wrists and ankles, at least what - they have left of them." Rossi had uttered.

"Oh, good eye. Those are all actually antemortem." The M.E. had recited.

"They're from restraints. He held them before the kill." Rossi exclaimed.

"Was there any sign of sexual assault?" Reid had asked.

"Inconclusive. All the damage made it impossible to tell." The M.E. indicated.

"So, he gets them drunk and high, he restrains them, kills them and cleaves off a limb as a souvenir. Then he dumps the body and lets the storm clean up his mess." Rossi insinuates.

"But why the souvenir? What, or who exactly, is he trying to remember?" Reid questioned.

After they left the M.E.'s office and got into the SUV Rossi could tell something was on Reid's he couldn't tell what it is. And began driving to the police department.

"Hey, kid speak your mind," Rossi told him as he could tell he was distracted by whatever is on his mind.

"It's about Y/N when she kissed me on the jet I'm not sure what that kiss even meant," Reid confessed.

"Maybe you should ask her," Rossi suggested as he pulled into the parking lot of the police department and getting out of the SUV and walking into the police department.

Immediately as Reid saw her in the conference room he motioned with his index and middle finger to come with him which led to an abandoned office. "Spencer I just wanted to say I'm sorry." Y/N apologized.

"For what?" Reid asked.

"When I kissed you. Didn't mean it in a way to shut you up on the jet. I actually did it because I like you and I didn't have the courage to say anything until that moment on the jet." Y/N had explained.

"It's okay. But you can make it up to me by letting me take you out for dinner when this case is over?" Reid asked her.

"Okay, you got yourself a deal." She smiled as they both left the abandoned office going back to the conference room.


End file.
